


I'm Just a Kid.

by winteronyx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, all platonic relationships - Freeform, plot all around tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR DSMP EXILE ARC]Tubbo thinks about how no one truly cares about him anymore. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur all have different reasons for not caring too much about him. Quackity and Fundy only see him as the president and nothing else anymore. THe only person who sees Tubbo for Tubbo is Tommy. But he's dead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	I'm Just a Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This has very light mentions of suicide and mentions of manipulation so I don't recommend reading it if you're triggered by it.

Tubbo sometimes would lay in bed at night. He was tired and had no one. No one anymore. No one cared. No one wanted him.

He had been adopted one day by Phil when he was found on the side of the road in a box. When he was treated like a child, they had all seemed to care about him.

But now?

No one cares. No one cares anymore.

If it was Tommy, all of the family would go help him at the drop of the hat.

But it’s just Tubbo. The kid they found on the side of the road in a box. Not actually related to them at all.

Philza only pitied the kid enough to take him. And deep down, Tubbo always knew that. But Tubbo never wanted to believe that. 

Techno had seemed to like Tubbo a bit when they were kids. But now, Tubbo runs something Techno hates: government. Techno hates him now, though Tubbo still truly care about Techno.

Wilbur had seemed to care about Tubbo for a while. When they were kids, Wilbur would always play guitar for Tubbo and Tommy. But, he had always seemed to not trust Tubbo after the L’manberg election. And Wilbur’s also dead now, just a ghost wandering around. But Tubbo still cares about him.

Not to mention, no one in Tubbo’s presidential cabinet seems to care about Tubbo much either. None of them really listen to him either.

Quackity just wants power. He treats Tubbo like an adult but also doesn’t listen to anything Tubbo tries to say or suggest. Plus, he seems more busy trying to be president of El Rapids.

Fundy ran off with Niki to Drywaters. Neither of them liked all the war and fighting, so the two decided to run away and live on their own. He’s still apart of the cabinet, but he also treats Tubbo like an adult.

And Karl is just… Karl. Nothing much to that. He doesn’t seem to have a care in the world. He is just the creative director after all.

But Tommy. His best friend, the only person who ever treated Tubbo as his equal. The only person that truly cared about him. His partner in crime, his Tommy. But he’s dead now. He jumped off the tower. Tubbo learned that after going to visit Tommy’s exile, and seeing everything blow up.

\-----------------------

Tubbo thinks about the fact that it’s his fault Tommy died. Tommy never would’ve jumped if he wasn’t exiled. Why did he ever agree to exile Tommy? Exiling Tommy meant Tubbo was all alone. Tommy didn’t deserve to be exiled. 

‘I should have visited sooner. It’s all my fault.’ 

If Tubbo had visited sooner, maybe Tommy wouldn’t have jumped. Maybe Tommy would still be here.

He misses his Tommy. He wants his Tommy back. 

~~ ‘Give him back to me. Please. That’s all I want.’ ~~

\------------------------

Tubbo stared down at his compass a lot.

Whenever Tubbo spaced out, he would always look at his compass. His compass was the last thing he had to remind him of Tommy. The compass is called ‘My Tommy,’ after all. His compass never left Tubbo’s hand. Ever. 

~~ ‘Give me Tommy. I don’t just want this compass to remind me of him, I want my Tommy to be here.’ ~~

\------------------------

Tubbo’s tired. He’s seventeen now. Sam, Ranboo, and Fundy tried to cheer him up. It didn’t help too much. Tubbo just wanted to see Tommy. 

He’s already so tired. He misses Tommy. He wishes Tommy could be here to celebrate with him. Or even a Phantommy would be nice. He just wants his Tommy back.

He misses his Tommy so much. The teasing, the dumb jokes, the random questions, the laughs. He missed when it was him and Tommy against the world. But now it’s just Tubbo against the world. Without his Tommy.

Tommy always hated the silence, while Tubbo enjoyed it. Tubbo no longer enjoys the silence. He misses when it wasn’t so silent. Now, all he hears is silence.

~~ ‘The world is so grey without my Tommy. Give him back to me. Please.’ ~~

\------------------------

Tubbo found out about Dream manipulating Tommy. It ended up in war. Quackity was more than happy to go to war, while Tubbo had no emotion about it. He didn’t care. He just missed Tommy. Dream being the reason that Tommy jumped hurt Tubbo. Tubbo thought he could trust Dream, but he couldn’t.

His Tommy was gone. And it was all Dream’s fault. Tubbo refused to back down until Dream was dead. Dream needed to pay for what he did to Tommy. Dream needed to pay for leaving Tubbo all alone.

~~ ‘Let me get revenge. For my Tommy. Let L’manberg win.’ ~~

\------------------------

Tubbo looks down at the sword that was just plunged into his chest by Dream. Tubbo smiled as he took his final breath.

“I’ll see you soon, my Tommy... I can’t wait to see you.’

Before Tubbo’s eyes closed, he swears he saw Tommy in front of him. With the smile on his face, he was gone. Tubbo was dead.

And no one cared, or even noticed that he was laying there, or so he thought.

\------------------------

A certain blond picked up the dead body of President Tubbo. He trudged far away from L’manberg to bury the body. He buried the body in the snowy mountains near his home.   
  
The blond gazed at his compass before walking away from the buried body. 

_ ‘Your Tubbo.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap for this one! Come yell at me on twitter for writing this angst, my twitter is COGSTWT ^_^ I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
